Bring It
by shadowglove
Summary: Leah hated, leered at, and made fun of imprinting and all the fools it happened to. And then it happened to her, and all of a sudden she finds her world revolves around one tiny blonde reporter. Only problem? Her girlfriend. Leah/Chloe, mentions of Chlan


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_Summary: Leah hated, leered at, and made fun of imprinting and all the fools it happened to. And then it happened to her._

Warning Femmslash: Leah Clearwater/Chloe Sullivan, a little Chloe Sullivan/Lana Lang.

**Just finished reading "Eclipse" last night and this came to mind right away. **

**Set after the last book in the saga. AU in the sense that the pack never separated.**

Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt table. Prompt word of the day: #144. Writer's Choice: Imprinting

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imprinters and imprintees were idiots.

That had always been Leah's credo ever since Sam had gone and broken every single promise he'd ever made to her when he'd gone and imprinted on Emily, her cousin, whom she'd loved as a sister. There couldn't have been a bigger betrayal, and yet Leah had tried to be the bigger woman, had even been a bridesmaid at the 'blessed event', and when she'd found out she was the first female to shift into a werewolf in her clan she'd had to have Sam and everyone else in her head constantly whenever they were in their wolf form.

It _sucked_.

So, _yeah_, she'd gotten bitter and cynical when one by one everyone around her began to imprint. First Sam, then Jared, them Embry, then Quill, then _Jacob_ (on Edward and Bella Cullen's half-human half-bloodsucker child for crying out loud! That in itself should prove that imprinting was sick and unnatural.) and then _Paul_ of all people had imprinted.

And that was where Leah's story of woe really began.

She'd walked right into that trap without even realizing she'd been in any danger until it was too late.

Paul's imprintee was a feisty brunette whom he'd seen when they'd taken a road trip as a pack, and someone had had the brilliant idea of going to see 'the Meteor Capital of the World'. The moment they'd gotten out of the suburban Paul had gone still, eyes wide and on the tall brunette exiting a coffee shop called _The Talon_. And that'd been it.

He'd imprinted.

On some annoying stranger named Lois Lane.

Leah had been frustrated.

On top of all the _other_ girls she'd had to put up with, now she had to do so with someone who by just living, was threatening the existence of her pack. Paul, now that he'd found this Lois Lane, didn't want to leave her side nor did he want to return to the Res, and that just wasn't cool.

Especially since Lois Lane was giving Paul a helluva time in the conquering department. The brunette had looked him over when he'd strutted confidentially towards her to introduce himself, told him he was eye-candy but she wasn't interested, and walked away without a backwards glance. Sure, Leah had to admit that at first she'd found it hilarious that the imprinting thing wasn't going easy for someone, especially, Paul, but then she'd begun to feel a little _bad_ for her packmate, though she'd prefer to hump _Jacob_ (freaky half-bloodsucker-lover) than admit that to anyone.

Paul had nearly _died_ from heartbreak at his soulmate's instant and cold rejection(and that'd shocked Leah because up until then she hadn't even really thought Paul was _human_---that annoying wolf with a bad attitude), then he'd butched up and began what Leah liked to refer to loudly and as often as the subject came up as Operation Stalk Unstealthily For A Fricken _**WEREWOLF**_ And Annoy Annoying Imprintee.

It was kinda ridiculous, and in the end the others had returned to their home on the Res and Paul had stayed in Smallville, continuing to follow around the annoying human and pursue her relentlessly despite her adamant refusal to go out with him or give him the time of day.

Despite it all, Paul seemed confident in his ability to woo the woman.

Six months later Leah and everyone from the pack had received wedding invitations.

Apparently Paul had annoyed the annoying brunette enough to get her to give into him and they were marrying.

Leah didn't know who she felt the worst for, Paul or the annoying one. She would have _killed_ herself if she'd (God help her) _imprinted_ on _either_ of them.

So the pack had packed up some things to spend the long weekend of the wedding and had all gone to Smallville with their own imprintees (Leah snarky and even more bitchy than usual) and Paul had gone to meet them at the Inn they were going to be spending the long weekend in. He hadn't been alone, they'd seen him standing by the front of the Inn laughing with a beautiful female.

And it wasn't the annoying brunette imprintee either.

The moment Leah had looked up, resigned to have to spend the weekend in the boring little town watching everyone being disgustingly lovey dovey with each other, her eyes widened when her dark gaze fell upon the short, beautiful blonde who'd turned towards them the same time Paul had, smile in place.

Leah was shocked frozen as she gazed upon the blonde.

It was as if she was seeing the sun for the very first time.

And she'd know, the horror causing her heart to beat rapidly…

…fate had just come and brutally ass-fucked her for having bitch-talked nonstop about imprinting.

She'd just imprinted.

On someone of the _same sex_.

_This is SO much worse than those Bella-kissing dreams I used to get because of Jacob's pathetic obsession with her!_ She'd gone into panic mode immediately, and had done all she could to suppress it visibly. She needed to make a good first impression with this woman, she needed---she--.

"And this is _Leah_." Paul announced, one hand on the small of the woman's back, the other motioning to Leah. "Don't take her attitude personally, she's a bitch to _everyone_."

And it was all Leah could do not to _growl_ at Paul. Instead she _smiled_, ignoring the gasps of surprise from those around her, and shook the woman's hand, trying not to whimper at how soft and _right_ the other hand was in hers. "Don't listen to that idiot, I'm Leah."

"Chloe." The blonde smiled at her, and for a moment she blushed before she looked away and turned to Paul as he started telling her about his childhood friends on the Rez.

Leah listened attentively, and when they moved into the Inn to check in she paid attention as Paul explained that Chloe was the Annoying One's cousin, and that since his imprintee was busy going over the last minute details of the wedding Chloe was helping him with _his_ part of it.

"Yeah, he's amazingly _useless_ when it comes to this kinda stuff." Chloe sighed, and Paul just grinned at her, surprising everyone who knew of Paul's temper and had winced, waiting for him to blow up. "Plus, Lana's better at the flower arrangements and things like that so she's helping Lois, and I'm helping Paul with _his_ list of things to do."

"Bachelor party included." Paul announced with a laugh. "That way Loey-Lay knows that I won't sneak in any strippers of anything, like I _would_."

_Loey-Lay?_ Leah raised an eyebrow. _Really?_ She snorted and shook her head. _And she's MARRYING you?_

She raised her dark gaze and noticed Chloe smiling at her knowingly, as if reading her thoughts and agreeing.

"Who's Lana?" Kim, Jared's imprintee, asked from where she was in his embrace.

Chloe looked at Kim and smiled. "My girlfriend."

And Leah's world shattered all around her into a million pieces.

No one seemed to be paying any attention to her, so they couldn't see the way she looked away, hurt flashing all over her face.

"Well, Paul is going to help you all check into your rooms, and I'm going to go and make sure our reservations tonight at the Palazzio in Metropolis is still standing!" And with that and an infectious smile Chloe waltz out of the Inn, taking Leah's sunshine with her and leaving the wolf alone in the darkness and surrounded by annoying idiots.

Sam stepped forwards, arm slung around Emily. "She doesn't smell human." He announced slowly, obviously wary. "What is she?"

All the wolves present nodded their agreement to the fact that she wasn't human.

Leah's eyes widened. She hadn't sensed anything off with Chloe.

Chloe was…_perfect_.

_Oh god. _Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what she'd just thought. _I'm turning into one of THEM!_

Paul looked all around him to make sure no one was listening before stepping forwards and whispering. "It's not like the Cullens, man, chill. She's, well, Chloe's a mutant."

There was silence.

"Like _X-Men_?" Quill gasped.

Paul rolled eyes eyes and looked like he wanted to smack Quill on the back of his head. "_No_ man. There meteor that make this the 'Meteor Capital of The World'? They also make a lot of the people here mutants. Chlo's one of them. She heals, and I think she's immortal."

Leah blinked. "_Immortal_?"

"There can only be _one_, Highlander." Jacob murmured under his breath.

There were a couple of sniggers.

Leah shot them all poisonous glares.

"You're going to have to tell us more about this later." Sam announced, completely intrigued, but they changed the subject as they went to check in.

Later that evening they all went to Metropolis to enjoy the pre-wedding dinner. Tons of friends of both the bride and the groom were dressed up and obviously enjoying themselves, but it was _Chloe_ the one Leah couldn't get her eyes off of.

The blonde was stunning in a golden dress, taking care of everything and being so _in charge_ it was amazing. Everyone went to Chloe for advice for this, for that, to compliment on this, on that, and the only thing that was marring the moment of awe for Leah was the constant attachment at Chloe's side.

Lana Lang.

Growling into her glass of champagne, Leah observed her soulmate's partner. The girl was beautiful, that went without saying. She had a slight Asiatic look to her with dark hair and green eyes. She clung to Chloe's arm and smiled happily at everyone, as if she really believed she belonged there touching Chloe as if she owned her.

_Yeah well, according to the soulmate gods out there, __**you don't**__!_ But of course, Leah couldn't say that, so she just continued to sip on her champagne and stew.

She _hated_ the soulmate gods.

They were probably pissing themselves laughing at her right now going _'That's what she gets!'_

But she caught Chloe sending her curious glances now and then, and just the fact that she wasn't invisible to the blonde helped Leah from falling into a _total_ depression. She tried to make sure she was always smiling and showing her nicest expressions whenever Chloe looked her way, and never in her life had she been so self-conscious.

Her packmates were beginning to notice the fact that she was constantly switching from large grin to depressive pout and temperamental growls, and while they were used to her being moody they were beginning to realize something more was happening. And they were curious. During the next shift they were all going to be in her head and when they found out that she'd---_imprinted_---they'd never let her live it down.

_Ever_.

Leah moaned, more depressed than she'd ever been.

"What exactly is up your briefs?" Jacob wanted to know as he returned from having called 'Nessie' out in the hallway. He was pathetic like that, calling Renesme Cullen every couple of hours to make sure she was okay, that she'd fed, that she knew he missed her.

It was _disgusting_ how devoted he was to the mini bloodsucker.

Leah's eyes widened.

Would _she_ get that pathetic?

She groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Jacob tilted, now more concerned than curious. "What is _up_ with you Leah? You've been acting _weird_ all evening."

It was only because she was getting a little tipsy that she let the information loose so easily. "Well, it's not like you're not going to find out anyway." She mumbled into her drink miserably. "I've imprinted."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock. "_What_? **You? **_On __**who**_?"

She motioned with her chin towards Chloe, who was laughing at something the Annoying One, or "Loey-Lay", also known as _Lois Lane_ and 'the bride' was telling her.

Jacob was shocked. "I---I can't believe it." He leaned back in his seat. "You _imprinted_. And on a _girl_."

"Laugh it up, Black." Leah grumbled. "At least I imprinted on a _human_."

Jacob frowned. "Nessie's half human."

Leah snorted, looking back to Chloe and growling deep in her throat as Lana reached over and pressed a soft kiss to Chloe's cheek. "You think Sam would mind all that much if I went wolf on that bitch's ass and tore her one?"

Jacob raised his eyebrow in confusion then followed her gaze, understanding immediately what Leah was talking about. "I don't know. Sam in himself would tell you not to hurt a human, but if that girl was kissing _Emily_ I think he'd forget about all that code of honor. I know _I_ would."

The male then winced and turned to Jacob, used to having to keep the Sam/Emily relationship unmentioned in front of Leah.

But Leah found she just didn't care. Sam had imprinted on Emily. _Boohoo_. That was _so_ three years ago. What was _really_ important was the fact that this _bitch_ was leaving her slobber all over Leah's soulmate.

And Leah was doing all in her power to keep herself in control and not wolf out.

She doubted turning into a mythological monster in the middle of the big dinner banquet, ruining it (and possibly eating The Lang) would ingratiate her to Chloe Sullivan.

_Damn._

_"_So what's the game plan?" Jacob wanted to know.

"Damn if I know." Leah whispered sulkily.

And then a shadow fell over them and they looked up, eyes widening when they saw the object of their conversation right there.

Chloe's gaze was pleading and on Leah. "Paul told me you're photographer, is that true?"

Leah blinked before nodding rapidly.

Relief filled Chloe's face. "I have a favor to ask." She announced, golden hair falling into her face. "Our photographer friend covering this for us, Jimmy Olsen, had to leave because he got a call from his father, apparently something happened at his home. But he left his camera." Chloe motioned to the thing in her hands no one had noticed. "I know it's a lot to ask and I don't know you well enough to be asking _favors_ Leah, but---."

Something tingly ran up her spine at the sound of her name spoken by those lips. "Sure! No problem!" She knew she was kinda a little tipsy and _way_ too eager for it not to be suspicious, but she didn't care, standing up rapidly, determined to prove her worth and help her soulmate in any way. "I'd love to take the pictures for you."

"_Really_?" Relief and happiness washed over Chloe's face as she hugged Leah tightly. "_Thank you_." She whispered in her ear. "You're a _lifesaver_."

Leah went still in shock before hugging the blonde back and keeping the blush off of her face and the catlike purr quiet. She wanted to whimper when Chloe pulled away but Leah kept her face neutral as she took the camera offered her.

Ignoring Jacob's two thumbs up the moment Chloe turned her back on them, Leah found herself spending the rest of the night with Chloe, who had taken to guide her, whispering who was who and whose pictures she was taking. She gave out names of people Leah really didn't care about, but all that mattered was Chloe's breath against her ear and her smell radiating around Leah as the blonde would lean towards her to whisper the information.

Suddenly all the moodswings were gone and Leah was laughing and grinning the rest of the night, discovering that not only was her soulmate beautiful, but she was sweet, intelligent, and yet wickedly snarky when she wanted to be. She was a reporter for the Daily Planet (Leah was introduced to her co-worker and best friend Clark Kent---who didn't smell human either but smelt different than Chloe…Leah was going to have to ask Paul what he was) and that the blonde lived in the apartment above The Talon…with her girlfriend Lana, who owned the coffee shop.

The last bit of information soured Leah for a moment, but then Chloe's hand was on hers as she pointed to Senator Kent, who was a friend of theirs and had only just arrived, and the contact stilled the anger and hurt inside and Leah just _smiled_.

She could feel the glances of her pack and their imprintees on her all night. Jacob had obviously filled in everyone on what was going on, and while some were shocked and others were amused beyond relief, Sam and Emily both looked concerned.

Probably worried that she was going to get hurt.

She ignored them and focused on Chloe, on how well they were getting along, and on the ugly, jealous glares she was getting from Lana Lang, who'd been sitting with some of their friends and giving Leah the evil eye like Leah had been giving _her_ the first half of the night.

The next couple of days Leah found herself helping Chloe do this and that in preparation for the wedding. Whereas before she'd sneered and been reluctant to even _attend_ the ceremony now she was helping Chloe with the last minute preparations and going over other trivial things she wouldn't have deigned do herself.

And yet she was enjoying herself immensely…because she was doing it with Chloe.

The fact that things seemed to be deteriorating in Chloe's relationship with Lana during those days wouldn't have bothered Leah even if she _hadn't_ imprinted on the blonde. She just didn't _like_ Lana, and the fact that Chloe was preferring to spend time with _her_ left the beautiful Native American smug and proud and happy and a little delirious.

She was even looking for a job and thinking of transferring to MetU. Leah had found Chloe, and after spending the days leading to the wedding with the blonde she understood Jacob's little breakdown for having to leave Nessie even for a couple of days. Leah's world seemed to darken at the thought of returning to the Res, and even if it took a while she knew she could win over her soulmate.

And she _would_.

The day of the wedding came and Leah had to admit that she really hadn't taken her eyes off of Chloe, the Annoying One's Maid of Honor, admiring the way the way she seemed to _glow_ in her violet gown, smiling serenely and happily at her cousin as The Annoying One and The Hotheaded One joined together in what was sure to be a temper-filed marriage that would 'grace' the world with children with attitudes worse than _Leah's_.

Then again, ever since coming to Smallville, Leah's attitude had changed completely. Even _she_ liked herself better.

_Not that anything was wrong with me before_.

The after party was amazing, and it was kinda creepy to see how _nervous yet happy_ Paul looked. He'd mellowed out a lot after imprinting, and it was hard to believe this was the same bad-attitude guy who'd shift at the first flare of temper.

And another up about the party was the argument between Chloe and Lana.

Leah hadn't heard it herself, but she'd been in the bathroom checking on her makeup when the door had banged shut and she'd looked up to see Lana Lang glaring at her hatefully.

"You're not going to win this." Lana had declared, eyes narrowed, looking like a pissed kitten.

It was hilarious.

"Win what?" Leah asked, eyebrow raised, putting her makeup case back in her handbag and turning to Lana, unimpressed.

A kitten could _never_ beat a wolf.

"You don't have me fooled, okay?" Lana growled, but it was kinda weak. "I don't know what you're game plan is, but don't play around with our relationship! You're going to be gone as soon as this wedding is over so stop confusing her!"

"Confusing her?" It was all Leah could do to keep from sounding or looking so hopeful at those two words.

"Chloe's a great person, a _wonderful_ girlfriend, and she's loyal and faithful to a fault." Lana explained, green eyes narrowed. "And if she has any confusion she prefers to break things off before she might do something to hurt me while we're together."

And Leah suddenly found herself grinning. "She broke up with you."

"It's only _temporary._" Lana looked like she wanted to claw Leah fiercely. "As soon as you leave things will go back to normal and we'll get back together."

"No, I'm not going back." Leah announced, making sure that now that Lana had brought up the topic she was making her point clear. "I really like Chloe, and I'm staying here. Things between the two of you aren't going to work themselves out because she's going to be going out with _me_. Okay kitty?"

"Bring it." Lana hissed before storming out of the bathroom.

Leah turned to the mirror and grinned broadly. "She broke up with her."

She didn't know how long she was there grinning at her reflection, but then Chloe entered the bathroom and stopped in surprise when she saw her before grinning. "Hey! So this is where you are. I was wondering." Going to the mirror she looked at her reflection before going over her flawless hairstyle. "Party too much for you?"

"I'm staying in Smallville." Leah winced and started washing her hands just to give her something to do. She dried her hands, still too cowardly too look at Chloe.

_I could have built up a LITTLE more to that! How pathetic was that?_

Chloe froze before turning to look at her. "Really?"

"Yeah." Leah nodded before getting the courage to turn to look at Chloe as well. "I---I found a reason to stay."

_Please understand…don't make me say anything lovey dovey and pathetic like Jacob and the others!_

Chloe was cautious, wary. "Really?" She tilted her head to the right, eyes on Leah intently. "And what would that be?"

_She's going to make me say it!_

Taking in a deep breath, Leah moved forwards and rested her hand, slightly trembling, over Chloe's where it rested on the sink.

Chloe's eyes widened.

There was silence.

And then a blush covered the blonde's face as she looked away…and her fingers threaded through Leah's.

The largest grin possible lit Leah face as she squeezed Chloe's hand.

"You know, the Daily Planet's looking for a photographer." Chloe murmured softly under her breath.

And Leah couldn't help it.

She leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to Chloe's surprised lips before pulling away, running her tongue over her tingling lips, biting back a groan at the taste of the blonde.

Chloe was beet red, but she was grinning nonetheless. "We should probably get back before the others start looking for us."

But she didn't remove her hand from Leah's, only looking away shyly.

Leah smiled as she led them out of the bathroom and back to where the after party was being held. She knew it was far from happily ever after, and that Lana was going to make problems for them and try get Chloe back, but Leah didn't care. They would work out.

They were soulmates.

No jealous exes were going to change that.

As they rejoined the party, Leah's dark gaze instantly met Lana's furious green, and she grinned, squeezing Chloe's hand.

_Bring it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**fini.**

**Review?**


End file.
